Quelque chose se termine, mais quelque chose commence
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Une jeune fille rêve des étoiles, prisonnière d'un monde qui n'est pas le sien...Et si un capitaine renégat, à l'espoir perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, venait sur notre Terre pour lui rendre son sourire ? " J'ai besoin de toi, je n'y arriverai pas seul" "Tu n'as jamais été seul...Et notre dernier combat, mon vieil ami, c'est aujourd'hui"
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens!^^ _

_Bon, apparemment, je vient d'être atteinte du syndrome bien connu du « pourquoi pas moi »...J'ai écrit ce machin Y'a pas longtemps, et j'ai eu le malheur de le faire lire à ma meilleure pote, qui m'a pratiquement traînée pour que je le publie...C'est que je m'y connait moyen sur le sujet, vous voyez ? Enfin, il s'agit effectivement d'un début de fanfics sur Captain Harlock, donc en vous demandant d'être magnanimes, please, et de me notifier mes erreurs quant il y en as...Et quant vous pouvez, surtout ^^'_

_Autant vous dire que je suis incapable de vous dire à quel moment exact ça se passe, puisque les ¾ des trucs sortent tout droit de mon imagination tordue XD Disons qu'il y a certain persos que je ne peut pas voir qui n'apparaîtront pas, tandis que certains que j'adore ( mon Zero D'amour, miam!^^, entre autres) y seront. _

_Sur ce, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur, et que vous n'êtes pas entrain d'allumer des torches avec un sourire de sadique...Bisouilles ^^_

_Ps : J'allai oublier, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Leiji Matsumoto, apparemment, grand manitous des manitous, à qui , et il le vaut bien, j'adresse un « namaste » retentissant XD ( oui, j'aime bien l'Inde...^^et surtout Shaka, pour ceux connaissent un peu Saint Seiya XD)_

_Non, vraiment, à part Théa et le reste des OCs, sont tous à lui ^^_

**Prologue : Le Message**

Le ciel est bleu, d'un azur lumineux, sans marques blanchâtres des nuages, tandis que le vent souffle doucement, chargée d'une odeur de fleur, mêlée à celle , étrange, du métal qui aurait trop chauffé... Le jour se lève, sur ce que l'Humanité a fait de la planète Terre, une épave de fer d'où fleurissent encore, ça et là, quelques oasis de verdure jalousement gardées.

En hauteur, de légers vrombissements résonnent, tandis que deux vaisseaux chasseurs de l'armée traversent soudain le firmament, leur élégante cuirasse bleutée jetant des reflets flamboyants, à la lumière dorée et implacable du Soleil...Un Soleil qui, de jour en jour, s'éteint, tandis que la fine couche de l'atmosphère se raréfie.

En bas, assise sur le toit d'acier de la villa du ministre de la Justice, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres les regarde, ces grands oiseaux de métal, et se plaît à rêver...Un jour, peut-être, ce sera son tour d'être là-haut. Mais on père s'y oppose, lui rappelant sans arrêt ses devoirs de jeune fille bien élevée, à savoir trouver un mari, savoir danser et surtout, avoir plein de charmants petits bambins aussi bien-élevé que leurs maman chérie, pour prendre la relève et continuer la lignée...

C'est comme si des chaînes étaient soudées à ses poignées, tout autour d'elle, l'empêchant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Car elle aimerait tellement être à la place de ces pilotes, dans ces oiseaux d'argent...Loin, très loin, des vestiges de la Terre, au milieu des étoiles...

-Anthéa Sacht, descendez immédiatement ! Votre leçon de langues mortes va commencer, demoiselle, et vous n'avez rien à faire perchée sur le toit ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une dame de bonne famille , enfin !

Sa gouvernante, Madame Ravenmeiher. Une vieille femme toute petite, tout droit venu des quartiers moyens de la métropole. Pas suffisamment éduquée pour faire partie de la Haute société, terrée dans les quartiers du Centre, mais plus éduquée que les habitants des Bas-quartiers, à la périphérie de la Métropole...Ses parents ont loués ses service , après la mort de sa mère biologique, dans l'espoir qu'elle arrive à transformer leurs filles en jolie poupée bien docile. Ça a marché avec la plus âgée, Isabelle. Théa, elle, l'évite, la fuit, même, et les deux femmes passent des heures entières à se disputer, si fort que les murs en tremblent...

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille quitte sa cachette, les épaules crispées, ignorant la gouvernante qui la contemple d'un air outrée tandis qu'elle passe la porte, sa jolie robe grise inconfortable au possible couverte de suie et humide à cause de la rosée...On dirait un petit animal sauvage.

Elle est comme un petit oiseau qui aimerais savoir voler , Théa. Certes, beaucoup souhaiterais être à ça place, devenir l'enfant de l'un des ministres les plus important de l'empire terrien, et vivre couvert de bijoux et de soierie, et pourtant...Théa Sacht rêve du ciel, pendant la Nuit, éclairé par la Lune et piqué d'étoiles de lumières. Elle voudrait être comme son oncle William, commandeur d'un vaisseau militaire pour l'alliance terrienne, étudier à la convention du Sterne pour pouvoir partir pendant de longues années au milieu des étoiles, vivre, et rencontrer des milliers de créatures encore inconnues. Affronter des pirates de l'Espace, aussi...A sa place, toutes les jeunes filles se cacheraient en courant, si elles se retrouvaient face à ces individus qui, selon son oncle, sont à la fois les plus courageux et les plus effrayants adversaires qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter.

Théa, elle , sait qu'elle n'aurai pas peur. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, ou de l'orgueil du à la jeunesse, non. C'est la simple vérité. Ces sois-disant monstres, qui ont choisis de ne pas vivre sous les lois de la Convention, ce ne sont que des humains déçus, non ?

Et comme beaucoup, comme elle, un jour, ils ont souhaités être libres.

* * *

-Vous voilà enfin, Miss Sacht ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer...Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de vous faire étudier le rôle des femmes dans la Grèce antique ! Vous allez voir, c'est un sujet passionnant, surtout lorsque le texte est lui-même en grecque !

Théa retient de justesse un soupir, tandis que son professeur, dont elle oublie à chaque fois le nom, se lance dans une plaidoirie en faveur des anciens textes et vestiges grecques, latins, chinois où encore indiens , que la Convention Terrienne a décidé de détruire dans quelques mois, à l'occasion de la commémoration du jour de la Vertu, le 30 Fructidor ans 13. Le jour de la victoire, pour les terriens, mais aussi celui du désastre, et de la mort de la mère de Théa.

Pour la jeune fille, c'est l'une des nombreuses décisions étranges du gouvernement en place , son père étant inclus dans l 'équation, même si sa mauvaise humeurs, ces derniers jours, montre plutôt qu'il y était opposé, à cette proposition..Il n'a pas été suivi, comme si souvent, ces derniers temps. Qui suivrait le ministre de la justice, quant on sait que sa femme est morte ce jour là?

Pour beaucoup de gens, regarder en arrière est inutile, car seul compte le présent, et les nombreuses possibilités qu'il offre. L'avenir ? C'est celui dessiné par le gouvernement de la Convention Terrienne, et son Président, le très honorable Artem Ivanov ,bien évidemment ! Pourquoi s'y intéresser ? L'Assemblée des représentants se contente aujourd'hui de signer gentillement les projets soumis par les ministres, sans apposer un quelconque veto, tandis que le Conseil des anciens , qui pourtant représente la voix des régions les plus éloignées de la Convention, crie au scandale, sans pour autant trouver une oreille attentive.

Ces livres qu'ils vont brûler, son père pense que c'est un peu de l'Humanité...Une petite partie de l'Humain qui brille en chacun. Des souvenirs d'autrefois, quant la Terre était encore verte et joyeuse, que la pollution n'obligeait pas les couvres-feux , le soir, et qu'on pouvait voir des oiseaux dans le ciel...C'est la mémoire de dizaines de générations, des connaissances à n'en plus finir, et tout cela vas disparaître, à la décade suivante. Il ne restera plus rien que les yeux de quelques individus pour pleurer sur cet holocauste, ce génocide de papier, de pierres et de mémoire...Du moins, ça, c'est ce que pense son professeur, apparemment .La jeune fille n'aime pas lire, et surtout pas de vieux textes écrits par ceux qui ont détruits le Monde. Qu'ils restent dans l'oubli, ces destructeurs...

Mais sa mère les aimaient , ces histoires...

-Mademoiselle Sacht, pourriez-vous, je vous pris, allumer la radio ? Mettez-moi la chaîne 6, un peu de vieille musique devrait vous faire du bien.

Elle est jolie, cette radio. C'est un des modèles les plus chics de la galaxie, en titanite renforcé, qui peut capter jusqu'aux stations martiennes .Un vrai petit bijou de technologie, que l'oncle William lui as rapporté d'une expédition.

L'instant d'après, la voix d'un chanteur inconnu de la jeune fille résonne dans la pièce, tandis que le professeur se met à parler...Et puis soudain, la radio s'éteint.

-Saleté ! Digne d'un travail de zone basse !

La radio se met à grésillez, tandis qu'on peut entendre, au second plan, des voix, celle d'une femme et deux deux hommes. Puis les grésillements s'espacent, et une voix étrange, rêche comme du papier de verre, résonne dans le haut-parleur sonique :

_-On peut y aller, Kei ?_

_-Encore un ou deux point à régler...C'est bon. La parole est à vous,Capitaine..._

_-Merci...Comme vous le savez certainement, nous nous sommes, nous, terriens, unis depuis le Grand Désastre en une Coalition, qui règne aujourd'hui sans partage sur une grande partie des planètes de l'Univers. Elle est dirigée par le Président Ivanov, et son gouvernement, composé de onze membres que chacun connaît, secondé par le Sterne, une solide organisation militaire dont le but est d'avancer toujours plus loin dans la découverte de ce Monde Nouveau qui s'est ouvert à nous, avec la découverte de formes de vies extraterrestres, il y a plus de neuf siècles._

Le professeur s'énerve, tentant d'éteindre la radio, pianotant sur les boutons, tandis que Théa, curieuse, ouvre ses oreilles et écoute : Encore un olibrius opposé à la destruction des documents anciens ? Ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est pourtant ce qu'on ce tue à leurs répéter, en classe...

_-Dans quelques décades, sur la grandes place de la métropole française de Lyon, des dizaines de souvenirs vont être détruits, vos souvenirs à vous. Le gouvernement argue aujourd'hui qu'il faut tourner la page, oublier ce qui s'est passer, pour plus facilement avancer...Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple humain, mais je ne suis pas d'accord._

Un simple humain...Qui est-ce ?

_-Je suis de ceux que l'ont souhaiterais voir disparaître, c'est certain, mais je suis surtout de ceux qui pense qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à marcher à un enfant, sans que celui-ci ne apprenons de nos erreurs...Des erreurs dont nous voudrions nous cacher, que certains ignorent, même, caché dans l'ignorance._

_-_Fichu radio ! Non mais tu va t'éteindre, oui ?!

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur.

Ce type est étrange, mais il parle vrai. Et la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler sa mère, se disputant avec sa mère au sujet de l'Etat, encore une fois...Et si ce que l'inconnu disais était vrai ?

-_On a dit de moi que j'étais un criminel, une menace pour la Coalition Terrienne...Mais le véritable ennemi n'est autre que ce gouvernement, qui tente de nous masquer la vérité dans son ensemble, la vrai vérité, et non celle qu'il souhaiterais nous voir croire. Oui, mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous vivons dans l' des gens meurent tout les jours pour préserver cette ignorance. Des gens innocents...Et des gens dont personnes ne se soucient._

Théa est silencieuse... Les mots de l'autre, son message, sa voix parle étrangement à son cœur, et elle peut sentir une drôle de gêne l'envahir. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu le professeur qui lui fait face vanter les mérites des anciens vestiges, les textes des anciens philosophes, pour pourtant se taire et baisser la tête sans répondre, quant le gouvernement décide de tout détruire ? Ce même professeur qui, fulminant, est sorti de la pièce, probablement pour aller rechercher quelque chose pour détruire la radio?

Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, auparavant...

-_Et si nous arrêtions de nous regarder le nombril un instant, pour tourner nos visages vers les menteurs qui nous gouvernent aujourd'hui ? Et si chacun de nous , au lieu de se regarder lui, regardait son voisin, peut-importe sa classe d'origine , sa couleur de peau , son sexe ? Et si chacun de nous prenait enfin conscience de la lumière et des potentialités qu'il abrite, et qu'il peut mettre à profil au prix cependant de sacrifices ?_

La radio explose soudainement, sous l'impact d'un tir de pistolet laser, sûrement celui de l'un des gardes, à l'entrée, tandis que le professeur, dont elle ne connaît toujours pas le nom, s'acharne dessus, avec un regard fou...Lorsqu'il semble enfin que la radio ait rendue l'âme, il se retourne , tout sourire, vers une Théa stupéfaite , qui le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

-Bon, où en étions-nous ?

A cette instant, la radio décédée lâche un grésillement, puis un autre, et encore un autre...Et puis une phrase unique résonne dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Une petite phrase très simple, mais qui pourtant se plante profondément dans le cœur de Théa _,_ avant que la radio ne lâche complètement, dans un gémissement sonore.

_« Alors levez-vous, maintenant. Et marchez vers la liberté. »_

* * *

_Bon, bah voilà...Un prologue, quoi XD_

_Du coup, si ça vous plaît, dit-le, comme ça vu que la suite est déjà sur mon ordinateur, je la poste et tout le monde est content..._

_En tout cas, déjà merci d'avoir lus, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs de l'Univers^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello^^ !_

_Bon, déjà, je suis affreusement, complétement, sincèrement désolée. Mon retard est monstrueux, et j'en ai bien conscience...Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu un max de problèmes, des trucs assez vilains, et ça m'a coupé pendant un temps toute envie d'écrire. Et puis je me suis souvenue qu'Albator, c'était une des séries préférées de mon grand- père ( mort récemment). Donc je continue pour lui._

_Ce chapitre a été entièrement réécris (et il en a mis, du temps!^^) Pourquoi ? Disons que mon ordinateur me boude...Il est méchant, c'est pas ma faute ! Du coup, j'espère vraiment que celui-ci va vous plaire. Je tient à préciser que ma meilleure amie, qui normalement me sert de correctrice, a repris ses études de medecine... Du coup le texte risque de comporter des fautes, ce dont je m'excuse. Si l'un d'entre vous n'a rien a faire, du coup, je cherche un béta-reader^^ Bref. Fin du blabla, et bonne lecture._

_PS : Oh, et Captain Harlock n'est pas à moi ( Bizarre, vous avez dit « bizarre » ? Comme c'est bizarre)_

_Re-PS : Le titre a l'air d'avoir interloqué pas mal de monde^^ Je ne l'aime pas franchement non plus, je vous rassure, mais il a une signification plutôt importante pour plus tard. Donc il va rester^^ Bisouilles!^^_

_**Aerandir Linaewen** : Déjà, je te rassure, ton message envoyé « sans prendre de pincettes » ne m'a pas pas fait fuir, bien loin de là...C'est le genre de critique honnête qui me motive, et je préfère ça aux gens qui me rajoutent en favori sans penser à me dire ce que je pourrait améliorer dans cette histoire ou une autre ( désolée, mes followers, mais ce genre de comportement reste de mauvais goût, selon moi ) _

_Déjà, pour le titre, je pense que c'est réglé. Je ne dirais rien de plus ^^ Sache quant même qu'en reprenant cette histoire, il y a quelque mois, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Après, je vais me répéter, mais ce titre a du sens pour la suite, et c'est pour le moment l'unique raison pur laquelle il ne change pas._

_Pour la forme, ravie déjà de voir que tes yeux ont survécus^^ Je ferais doublement attention sur les points que tu a soulevé et je te remercie, du coup, pour l'information. Concernant le style, comme tu dit, ta phrase est très compréhensible. Pour l'intrigue, maintenant...Déjà, cette histoire, sans trop avancer, même si elle repose sur un schéma complètement bateau ^^ va se révéler beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, je te rassure...Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tendance a adorer la Géopolitique (normal pour une étudiante en droit), les histoires de familles complexes, et autres détails qui selon moi, quant ils sont bien fait, enrichissent l'histoire de manière significative. Du coup, j'espère que tu aime ça, parce qu'il risque d'y en avoir légion^^ De plus, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai une bonne raison de vouloir achever cette histoire, donc il n'y a aucun risque sur ce coté-là._

_Bref, merci de ton message et tes encouragements, bisouilles ma belle ( oui, je sais, j'invente des mots^^) et en espérant que ce chapitre ( et la suite de cette histoire ) va te plaire._

_**Kitsune **: Salut, très chère ^^ Du coup, merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait très plaisir ''Rougit et pique du nez ''. Je te fait plein de bisouilles et j'espère que ce chapitre va, là aussi, te plaire._

_**Justme **: Salut^^ Oui, déjà, c'est du Yaoi^^ Vite, vite...Lentement du coup?^^*Vraiment désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, du coup^^ Même si Zero fera son apparition un peu plus tard et que Harlock...Bref je te laisse voir^^_

_**Homnorak **: Salut^^ Bah, la suite, la voici^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaise, du coup^^ Désolée pour le retard eeeetttt...Enjoys !_

_**Patnkatz **: Hello^^ I'm sorry, I'm not really fluent in English, but I think it will be better for you if I answer this way. Concerning the title, as I said, you will understand later why I've choosen this one, and you're absolutely right concerning the girl . Concerning the ending, I think that's the best thing someone has ever told me concerning one of my stories^^ So, Thank you soo much for your review, enjoys and I hope I'll see you soon!^^_

**Chapitre** **:** **Convergence**

Matin. Le Soleil, progressivement, perce au travers des rideaux de la chambre de Théa, pour venir doucement effleurer la silhouette de la jeune fille, encore engoncée dans ses couvertures.

Cette Nuit-là, elle n'a pas dormi. Elle repense, encore et encore, aux paroles de l'inconnu, à la radio, hier après midi...Et à sa propre condition.

Machinalement, Théa jette un coup d'œil à son bureau, en beau bois bleuté tout droit venu des colonies Félyses, près de Pluton. Son uniforme, une abominable chose en moire blanche plus brillante que du satin, pend à une chaise, oublié, supplanté par une marée de livres anciens sur l'espace et la navigation...Les seuls qui restent, presque : maintenant, tout les jeunes préfèrent utiliser des Pads, ces tablettes miniatures et surpuissantes, et Théa ne fait pas exception. Mais malheureusement, elle a du retard à rattraper.

Demain, c'est la rentrée à l'Institution, pour les membres des quartiers centraux et quelques rares élus des quartiers moyens. Les membres des périphéries n'ont pas accès à ces bâtiments blancs, situé au centre de la Métropole, où tout les âges se confondent. Les Institutions ont remplacés écoles, collèges et lycées, de tout les pays, dans un soucis de simplification de l 'éducation. Les habitants des périphéries, eux, doivent, d'après la loi, travailler dés leurs plus jeune age...Et bien entendu, ce sont les travaux les plus durs qui leurs sont abandonnés. Les pauvres

C'est triste, selon la jeune fille...Avant, d'après ses cours , tous étaient égaux dans les anciens pays. Maintenant, on traite les moins chanceux comme des chiens et on court après les autres. Mais d'un autre coté, ces gens là ont mérité ce qui leurs arrive, non ? Leurs histoire le montre bien, tracé en lettres noires sur les mémoriaux des deux quartiers centraux, après la première révolution.

Rien d'autres qu'une marée de sang, d'après les rares textes qui en parlent encore. Juste parce que certains n'ont pas appréciés de se retrouver aux périphéries, alors qu'à l'origine, tous étaient égaux. Du sang, juste pour une histoire de place, et d'une histoire de pouvoir et d'envie de puissance. Mais bon, c'est un autre temps...Maintenant, il y a le Gouvernement Mondial, et puis l'Institution.

A l'Institution justement, elle n'a pas d'amis. Rien qu'une bande d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs dont les parents souhaitent les faveurs de son père, qui occupe la position enviée de ministre de la Justice...Des courtisans, en quelques sorte.

Ce genre d'attention lui laisse souvent un goût amer dans la gorge...Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la politique, le fait d'utiliser les gens pour augmenter sa propre position, et contrairement à elle, sa belle-mère et sa demie-sœur adorent ça. Son autre sœur, Midget, est encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Sa mère biologique en tellement souffert, de cette politique...

C'est cela qui l'a tuée. Ça, et puis trois tirs de laser en plein ventre, sous les yeux de Théa, quant elle était petite.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte la tire soudain de ses pensées, tandis que celle-ci s'ouvre, pour laisser passer sa vieille gouvernante. Celle-ci fait une grimace méprisante , en remarquant la veilleuse allumée, dans un coin. Depuis son plus jeune age, Théa a une peur bleue du noir... Isabelle, sa belle-sœur, l'a traitée , dés qu'elle s'en ait rendu compte, de poltronne et de fillette , mais c'est comme ça. Elle se sent oppressée, en danger, quant elle est dans le noir, sans même savoir pourquoi. Comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, allait fondre sur elle pour l'emporter.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle en parle à ses parents, Verity, sa belle-mère, lui rie au nez , tandis que son père, le grand et merveilleux Roger Sacht , baisse la tête , une étincelle triste dans le regard.

Et c'est étrange, parce que dans ce genre de cas, la jeune fille a l'impression qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Tout en suivant docilement sa gouvernante, pour aller déjeuner, la jeune fille secoue la tête. Elle se fait des idées, c'est certain...

* * *

_Il observe..._

_Du haut de sa tour d'Ivoire, il observe le monde. Et il pleure, tandis que la planète autrefois bleue prend des reflets métalliques, avec un goût amer de mensonge et de sang._

_Le monde se meurt...Le monde est à l'agonie, et il ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut qu'observer les ombres rampantes des Hommes insouciants, leurs yeux aveugles tandis que dans le ciel brille des reflets des vaisseaux qui s'avancent, invisibles. Il contemple l'agonie d'un Univers . Car il est fait pour cela. Pour observer. C'est ce que les yeux jaunes de leurs ennemi lui murmure, dans ses rêves. _

_Et tandis qu'il regarde, terrifié, s'écrit sur son bras en lettres de sang des mots terribles, des mots de tempêtes. Des mots du destin..._

_« L'arme du comploteur est le feu, son coursier est le vent. Mais celui qui repose aux pieds du comploteur possédera des armes qu'aucun de nous ne saurait égaler » ._

* * *

On lui a dit un jour que la nuit est particulièrement sombre, avant l'aurore. L'une des recrues, c'est certains. Et ça le fait rire. C'est bien le genre de choses qu'ils disent tous, au début. Mais cependant...

Et si l'aube ne se lève jamais ?

Que se passe-t-il quant la Nuit, encore et encore, s'étire sans fin, sans le moindre espoir d'entrapercevoir à nouveau le jour ?

Car c'est un peu cette impression que Levi Hackerman, capitaine des francs-tireurs, a lorsqu'il contemple le noir qui règne en maître, au delà des périphéries et des murs des villes, ce noir d'encre nocturne filé de silence et de secrets. C'est ici qu'il est né...C'est ici qu'il mourra, aussi, probablement. Lui, Levi, le garçon des ombres, le fils de cœur du Commandeur Drenin.

Ici, C'est le fort de Wall Alessandria. De là, tous les escadrons de francs-tireurs de l'armée se croisent, partent et repartent. C'est là qu'il est né, selon les paroles du Commandeur, pourtant à peine plus âgé que lui. C'est aussi là qu'il a grandit. Il en connaît tout les recoins, des environs empoisonnées en dehors de ces murs, aux souterrains par lesquels les simples civils passent de villes en villes.

Parfois, il se demande...Il se demande a quoi ressemblerait sa vie, s'il était à leurs place. S'il avait une famille. Et puis le Capitaine laisse échapper un rire, à chaque fois. Sa famille, il l'a trouvée. Ici, à Wall Alessandria, les histoires de castes si chères aux gens des villes n'existent pas, et c'est très bien comme ça. Ces soldats, de tout age et de tous les cercles, ce sont ses frères.

Et puis, quel imbécile voudrait de parents qui l'ont abandonnés, condamné à mourir à l'extérieur ? Des nobles, probablement..Personne n'a accès, hormis l'armée et quelques individus plus hauts placés, aux sas menant sur l'extérieur. Probablement de hauts fonctionnaires, du coup.

Ce qui l'énerve prodigieusement, cependant, c'est que ça fait 20 ans qu'il se réveille en sursaut, chaque nuits, aux sons des pleurs d'un bébé sous des tirs imaginaires qui résonnent, encore et jours, dans sa tête. Le médecin de troupe, Mikael Charrys, a du lui prescrire pas moins d'une demie-douzaine d'antibiotiques tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres, et tous sont restés inefficaces. Pas moyen de passer une nuit en paix, du coup...

Levi soupire, bondissant souplement en bas de son poste d'observation, une minuscule corniche devant l'un des rares endroits où on peut voir la bulle en verre qui protège la cité, et le monde extérieur qui brille, sans défaut, à travers les murs gris, tels les illusions terribles qu'on trouvait, autrefois, dans les déserts sous un Soleil brûlant. Pour l'instant, il fait nuit...Mais quant il fait jour, on peut apercevoir des restes de forêts, trompeusement vertes et attrayantes. Mais ce n'est pas important.

Il est en retard, là...Il est en retard, et le Commandeur l'attend pour déjeuner. Drenin a horreur des retardataires...Levi en a fait l'expérience. En plus d'une vingtaine d'années de vie commune, c'est plutôt normal.

Tout contre sa cuisse, le poids de son vieux Tempestra, modèle 3-100AC, l'apaise. Rien à voir avec le genre de joujoux des citoyens, ce type de fusil. C'est une arme laser, un bijoux de technologie qui n'est jamais en panne et qui ne se décharge absolument jamais.

Levi l'adore, son fusil...Presque autant que les deux lames en Ethermyst qu'il porte accrochée dans le dos. Ses deux vieilles amies. L'équipement parfait pour le petit soldat parfaitement préparé à faire la guerre.

Un bourdonnement résonne soudain au creux de son oreille et, agacé, Levi amorce un geste de la main pour chasser le moustique qui tourne autour de sa tête, avant de s'engouffrer dans le sas menant au tunnel principal. Il n'aime pas trop passer par là, c'est certain, cependant, mieux vaut supporter les quelques dizaines de passants qui avancent, aussi bruyants que des avions, en se plaignant de l'odeur ou d'une ribambelle d'autres petites choses, que de risquer de mécontenter le Commandeur. Et ce fichu bourdonnement qui ne veut pas cesser...

Tout doucement, Levi se glisse derrière une mère et ses cinq gosses, et se laisse porter par la foule, en direction de Wall Maria, le fort de la ville de Lyon. Et le bourdonnement, pas une fois, ne cesse de résonner à ses oreilles.

C'est bizarre...Quelque chose cloche, mais quoi ?

* * *

Si il y a une chose que Théa ne supporte absolument pas, c'est les jours de marché dans le cercle central...Pourquoi donc ? Elle même se pose parfois la question. C'est vrai qu'ici, tout semble luire de propreté, des chemins dallés de marbre blanc jusqu'aux fruits sur les étalages, si propres que même des mouches hésiteraient à bourdonner autour .

Non pas qu'il y ait de mouches, dans les villes et dans les cercles centraux. Des dizaines d'employés municipaux passent leurs journées dans ces rues, insecticide à la ceinture, à chasser ces vilaines petites bestioles noires dont tout le monde se plaint. Pas elle. Étrangement, les mouches ne la dérangent pas. Ce sont juste des petites bestioles curieuses qui cherchent une place pour vivre. Comme beaucoup de personnes, apparemment.

\- Oh, regardez, Mademoiselle Sacht ! Ce sont des framboises ! Je crois me souvenir que vous aimez cela, non ?

Ignorant le gigantesque sourire de la vendeuse, trop heureuse d'avoir pu attirer la fille du Ministre de la Justice en personne, et l'air extasié de sa Gouvernante, qui, elle tient à le préciser, aime plus ce genre de chose que la jeune fille , Théa jette un rapide coup d'œil aux framboises en question, des fruits parfais, comme toujours. Pas de taches, par de malformations, toutes sont de la mêmes tailles, à la texture velouté et d'une élégante couleur rouge. Toutes sont si...ennuyeuses.

\- Ce sont les meilleures de toutes la villes, mademoiselle Sacht. Garanties par l'agriculteur.

\- Nous allons vous en prendre quelques barquettes, n'est-ce pas, Anthéa ?

Devant le regard gourmand de sa gouvernante, Théa soupire. Elle n'y coupera pas, apparemment.

D'ailleurs, cette vieille peau l'a encore appelée par son prénom, ce prénom qu'elle déteste. Mais bon, rien ne sert de répondre, dans ce genre de cas. Surtout avec ce genre de personnes...

Fouillant dans son fourre-tout, la jeune fille sort quelques pièces et les tends à la vendeuse, qui est retour lui donne deux barquettes remplies à ras-bord. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle la voie.

Elle, c'est une petite fille. Pas plus âgée que 5 ans, certainement. Rien qu'une gamine, aux cheveux rougeoyants qui la regarde fixement, l'air indéchiffrable...Rien exceptionnel, non. Ce qui est stupéfiant, en revanche, c'est la quantité de crasse accumulée sur son jolie visage, sa maigreur et les haillons qu'elle porte, qui la font ressembler à une illustration d'un vieux livre pour enfant.

La vendeuse, qui a suivi son regard, fait de gros yeux à la gamine, qui s'empresse de s'enfuir en courant...

\- Je vous pris de me pardonnez, Mademoiselle Sacht. Voyez-vous, j'ai engagé cette petite souillon pour s'occuper de nettoyer les fruits, et je lui avait ordonné de rester loin de mes clients. Pas suffisamment apparemment...Elle sera puni.

\- C'est inutile.

La vendeuse hausse les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Mademoiselle Sacht, vous êtes trop bonne, mais c'est inutile. Ce n'est qu'une gosse des bas-fond, j'en trouverai bien une autre, au pire...Rien que le fait qu'elle est pu salir votre vision me met dans un colère...

\- J'ai dit : « C'est inutile ».

-Je comprend, mademoiselle ! Elle ne sera pas puni, c'est parfaitement clair ! Oh, Mademoiselle, votre bonté est sans égale !

Haussant les sourcils, Théa soupire. Voila pourquoi elle ne supporte pas les jours du marché : a cause des commerçants, de leurs manières et des serviteurs qu'ils piochent au hasard dans les bas-fonds.

Et pourtant...Elle est étrangement contente de cette rencontre. Un face-à-face avec une simple petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux larges yeux bleus couleurs de ciel. Des yeux si clairs...

Ces mêmes yeux bleus, sans qu'elle le sache, la suivent en silence, tandis qu'elle continue sa promenade, en direction du tunnel principal, au centre de la ville...

* * *

_Il observe._

_Du haut de son vaisseau, caché au milieu des nuages, il observe. Ce monde qu'il a tenté de protéger tombe en ruine devant ses yeux...Un monde pour lequel tant de personnes sont mortes. Il a vaincu les mazones, les humanoïdes, aussi, et tant d'autres...Mais que faire quant l'humanité a décidée elle-même de se détruire ?_

_Un croassement. L'oiseau vient de se poser sur son épaule, et lui picore à présent l'oreille. Il sourit...Cet oiseau, il lui rappelle l'autre, avec son sourire aussi brillant que le Soleil, et ses principes à la noix. L'autre, qui encore une fois est face à lui. Son ennemi. Son frère. _

_Après tant d'années passées à sillonner l'espace, il ne craint plus la mort. Et tandis que la Terre, lentement, s'enfonce dans la boue des mensonges et des regrets, il se souvient. Et il attend. Il sait bien faire, ça. L'autre viendra, il le sait..._

_Et tandis qu'il observe, à l'abri, au milieu des nuages, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que la vie en vaut la peine. Parce qu'il va enfin revoir l'autre. Parce qu'il le souhaite, et surtout..._

_Parce que ce qu'Ils ont crées il y a maintenant 18 ans, va bientôt leur péter au visage._

* * *

Levi marche paisiblement dans le tunnel, en direction de la ville de Lyon, où se trouve Wall Maria, quant il l'entend à nouveau...Le bourdonnement.

Là, cependant, il est beaucoup plus proche. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs...C'est comme s'il émanait des murs, autour d'eux. Comme si quelque chose...

Aucune importance.

En silence, Levi se glisse dans la fille d'attente, bondée, devant l'entrée du sas d'ouverture, laissant passer, avec un sourire, une petite vieille en haillon qui le remercie d'une voix chevrotante, tout en jetant un regard haineux à deux gamins issus de cercles supérieurs qui viennent de la bousculer, juché sur une paires de vaisseaux-scooters d'une horrible couleur bleu électrique. C'est toujours comme ça...Les cercles principaux qui écrasent les périphéries. L'humanité est franchement écœurante, quant on y pense...

La file s'immobilise soudain, tandis que le sas s'ouvre, et que l'entièreté des passants baisse la tête. Tous, sauf Levi . Le jeune homme grimace. Encore un des grattes-papiers du premier cercle qui se prend pour un roi...

Une demie-douzaine de gardes-tunnels repoussent sans ménagements les quelques malheureux agglutiné devant le sas, tandis que deux personnes s'avancent doucement, étrangement sans l'un de ces stupides vaisseaux-scooters. Deux femmes. La plus vieille ressemble presque plus à une harpie qu'à une femme, d'après Levi, qui ne peut s'empêcher de cracher par terre.

Une noble...Il déteste les nobles.

C'est donc à cause de cette vieille abrutie que tout le monde baisse le regard ? Étrange...Les gardes n'ont pourtant pas l'air de lui prêter grande attention. Et c'est alors que son regard croise le regard de l'autre femme...Et qu'il s'y perd littéralement.

Gris. Ses yeux sont gris, et il y flotte beaucoup de tristesse, dans ce regard. Il y retrouve un reflet de ce qu'il a pu lire dans les yeux de la petite vieille de tout à l'heure. C'est étrange. On est supposé vivre comme des rois, dans le cercle central...Mais le fait est là.

L'étrange jeune fille s'est arrêtée, elle aussi. Elle est plutôt jolie, le genre de fille que le Commandeur Drenin adorerait avoir dans son lit, avec sa peau pale, ses longs cheveux sombres et ses grands yeux...Mais ce n'est pas son genre

Fichu bourdonnement...Pourquoi cette saleté recommence à se faire entendre maintenant, hein ?

Elle le regarde, à présent. Et puis Levi a la surprise de voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, tandis de la fumée sort littéralement des oreilles de la vieille, à coté d'elle.

Fichu bourdonnement, fichu bourdonnement, fichu bourdonnement...

Et soudain, l'un des pans du tunnel explose, tandis que le sas se verrouille brusquement et que l'alarme se met à hurler violemment aux milieux des cris de terreurs des passants. Dehors, le Soleil brille...Et l'air empoisonné qui s'engouffre dans la pièce a une odeur de menthe fraîche.

_J'ai fini ce chapitre!^^ Ah, Levi^^ Mon Choupinou d'amour ( non, lui et Théa ne vont pas finir ensemble, j'entends déjà des cris « cliché, cliché », mais non^^^)_

_Encore un chapitre court. Je sais, je sais, c'est frustrant. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'exploiter au maximum la relation entre ces deux-là^^ Concernant la petite, elle aussi va avoir son importance..._

_Du coup, le prochain chapitre est en cours de préparation, promis, j'essayerai de le poster avant l'année prochaine^^ Sérieusement, les gens, il est bien ? Parce qu'une de mes amies m'a sortie que ce truc l'avait traumatisée..._

_Du coup, phrase philosophique pour finir^^ : les rewiews, c'est comme l'essence...Ça fait des étincelles et ça te pete à la figure quant t'y met le feu, mais en même temps, ça fait fonctionner la totalité du véhicule^^ ( vous avez compris le message)_

_Bon, aller, bisouilles^^ !_


End file.
